1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a phone device that has a function of vocally outputting the name of a caller upon call reception.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there is provided a service called number display that displays phone number information of a caller on a display unit of a phone device upon call reception. This service allows the caller to be identified before a receiver is lifted and thus is convenient. In such a service, a displayed content is required to be viewed by eyes in order to identify the caller, and a problem arises in that the caller cannot be immediately identified at a location separated from the phone device upon call reception.
Regarding this matter, a configuration that relates to a phone device presenting information as to a caller and that, in a case of obtaining phone number information of a caller upon call reception, references a preregistered relationship among a phone number, a name, and a title based on the obtained phone number information and vocally outputs the corresponding name and the title is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2002-218044.
However, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2002-218044 includes one language that can be vocally output. Thus, in a case where, for example, the caller is a foreigner, the name cannot be vocally output with pronunciation specific to the country of the nationality of the foreigner, and a problem arises in that it is difficult for a user on the call reception side to recognize the caller.